High frequency radio frequency (RF) plasma processes may produce a higher ionization ratio, as compared to other conventional plasma processes (e.g., such as a DC plasma process), thereby providing more flexibility and a wider range of process applications. However, the inventors have observed that, when performing multiple processes sequentially (e.g., a deposition process followed by a subsequent etch process), non-uniform process results may undesirably be obtained.
Therefore, the inventors have provided an improved method for processing substrates.